onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 6
azi and Shinomori were both unnerving and staring into each other's eyes. Razi didn't move a muscle, Shinomori didn't move a muscle, both Razi and Shinomori were on mutual terms. Razi however was wiggling his glove with the sea-stones on it, and Shinomori was licking his lips as acid burned his chin hair. " There has to be some way for me to get past him," Shinomori thought as he continued licking, burning his chin hair. " I could always try to spray him with acid, but so far that shows to be completely useless. I could also try outrunning him and spraying him, but I say our agility are well enough the same." " My patience is growing thin," Razi growled in his wolf hybrid form. " Either you make a move, or I'll make mine. " " Who knew that little brat had a temper?" Shinomori thought. " Guess there's no helping his impatient attitude. Still, maybe I'll go for his tendons, then I'll slit his throat with my scalpel? Acid Snake Garden!" Shinomori punched his right fist into the ground. As he did, dozens of snakes made out of yellow acid slithered out of the burrow of the hole and slithered over to Razi. Each snake was hissing at Razi, showing their fangs, and rattled their tails. "Honestly, is this the best you can do?" Razi said, and then he sighed. " I was hoping I'd get to have a little more fun with you." " Stop your useless yammering!" Shinomori shouted at Razi. " You think you're so stuff, eh? Well, my platonic nephew Razi, you stand no chance against my names. A single touch or even being bitten will permanently damage you." " Then I guess playing with them is a no-no?" " SHUT UP! Snakes, attack!" All of the acid snakes Shinomori made encircled Razi. Their hissing sound became more apparent, the sound of their tails rattling echoing in Razi's ears, and yet Razi continued to show no fear and had his arms crossed. One snake leaped up and tried biting Razi with its fangs, but Razi backslapped the snake and it exploded into nothing. More snakes leaped up to bite Razi, and Razi spinned around in circles and clobbered all the snakes in their faces as they all exploded. All the snakes were gone, nothing was left of them, Razi crossed his arms and smiled. " I heard a Shichibukai was supposed to be tough. So where is this toughness of the Shichibukai?" " Don't get so full of yourself, you dimwit. I'm probably the weakest of the new Shichibukai group. That old group of seven is now dead: Dracule Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Trafalgar Law, and Buggy the the former Shichibukai were all eradicated by my Shichibukai brethren. And I swear they'll find you and gut you like a fish." Shinomori then took out the hilt of a sword without a blade. Shinomori swished the blade, then azure beige liquids oozed out of the hilt and solidified into a sword blade. " Acid Sword! One swish of this and your dead!" Shinomori ran towards Razi. Shinomori jumped up and raised his sword over his head, but Razi simply walked to the right as Shinomori crashed down and hit the ground, and Razi countered by punching Shinomori with his sea-stone attached gloves. Shinomori was pushed back and struck his sword in the ground to stop himself from moving back any further. " I hate you!" Shinomori shouted. "I hate you, I hate your family, and I hate being around you. The very scent of your skin makes me want to puke!" " That seems a little harsh," Razi replied nonchalantly. " You don't even know me." " Stupid! Just die already!" Shinomori ran towards Razi for a second time and raised his acid sword over his head. However, even though Shinomori swung with godlike speed, his efforts proved to be ineffective as Razi dodged each of his swings. Razi then jumped up and clobbered Shinomori in his face. "OI!" Shinomori was once again pushed aback by Razi's iron-like fists and striked his acid filled sword in the ground to stop himself from moving any further. Shinomori spat on the ground as his spit was made of acid and burned a hole in the ground. " Mister, are you alright?" Razi asked. " Shut up!" Shinomori shouted. " I will burn you alive! I shall send you to the darkest parts of hell, so you will feel my pain! It's time I unveiled to you my most potent of attacks! Snake Charge Full Throttle!" The color of Shinomori's eyes faded white. His tongue then stuck out, and a long serpentine hissed out. Small drops of saliva dripped from Shinomori's tongue and the spit dissolved the ground below him. Shinomori jumped in the air, his body dissolved in a puddle of acid, and morphed into a giant snake. Razi wasn't scared, was happy in fact, he caught the head of the giant serpent before it could swallow him whole. The serpent tried its hardest to break through Razi's strong grip, but Razi stopped the serpent from going any further. " He's pretty strong," Razi thought as his wolf hybrid body was pushing against Shinomori's snake body. "Guess I'll have to take my skills up a notch." Shinomori dived below the snake of acid, barely able to avoid being burned in the process, then cleaved his claws under its chin and decapitated him. However, as the snake's body exploded, Razi noticed Shinomori was still alive and shouting as he swinged his arms up and down. Shinomori then crashed on the ground and rubbed his sore spots. " Damn it! How could this possibly happen to me? Me, a Shichibukai?" " I thought you were a pretty good fighter," Razi replied to Shinomori's shouting. " You were just too presumptuous about your moves. You never considered how I might be able to foresee them coming." " What are you talking about, wolfboy?" " Your moves were so snobbish that I could predict where they'd hit." " Your lying! How could you possibly know my attacks?" " I don't know. Ever since I was young, I've had this six sense of battle; there's no move I could not predict." " Haki? Could it be possible you have the Haki Kenbunshoku?" Razi then sheepishly scratched behind his head and stared at Shinomori, said, " I don't know." " How can you not know? Fine, you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to see it for myself! Acid Balls!" Shinomori for a second time raised his right hand up and fired numerous balls of acid at Razi, but each one was dodged by Razi tilting his body left and right. As he was tilting his body, Razi slowly tip-toed towards Shinomori as he kept firing his barrage of acid. " Dammit, this can't be Phoenix's Fire's son. Then again…Phoenix Fire once told me he merely adopted this twerp. But then who is his real father?" Razi had finally reached Shinomori. Razi then cleaved his claws at Shinomori and scratched his neck. Razi's claws negated Shinomori's Devil Fruit abilities, he could die, he was dying, and blood was dripping from his neck. " I-I lost?" Shinomori groaned as blood trickled from his neck. " Impossible. Me, a Shichibukai lost to a mere human?" Shinomori's breath was hoarse. In his final moments alive, Shinomori turned his attention to Razi, got angry, and then pointed his finger at him. " You'll rue this day, Wolf Fang Razi! My comrades will learn of my absence and chase after you!" " Really?" Razi said in his cool demeanor, then smiled. " That sounds like fun. I can't wait to see them." Razi soon remembered Daniel, Momo and the conditions of his crew, pouted. " But can they wait awhile? I want to upgrade my crew before I face anymore of you." Shinomori was at first surprised by Razi's ignorance. However, hearing Razi in all his childlike prejudice, smiled. " Y-you really are a stupid kid. But I think I like you. Maybe, if we meet under different circumstances, in a different time, a different place, you and me may have been best friends. But it pains me to say…you may not have a crew anymore." " Huh?" " I hired two assassins to eradicate those two crewmates of yours when I heard you were in town. Don't be discouraged. Those two were the best assassins money could buy, and there was no way two crewmates could stop them." " But my crewmates aren't dead." " What?" " It may be faint, but I can sense their life force in town. Uh, that reminds me…" Razi kneeled down and swiped the pouch Shinomori had stolen from him. " I better return with this, or I'll have to forfeit my position as captain to my firstmate Daniel. Good-bye, Shichibukai Shinomori." Razi in his wolf hybrid form ran the other way from Shinomori, then transformed into a full grown wolf as he ran away. Shinomori watched as Razi was running away from him and smiled. " That boy is such a naïve idiot. But it was so a thrill fighting him. Things turned out to be anticlimactic, but I still had fun while it lasted. Maybe if I'm ever reborn again…" Shinomori's body dissolved, his legs and arms burning away as Shinomori continued to smile. " Him and me could've been the best of friends…" All of Shinomori's body dissolved, withered away, every organic part of his body was dissolved and his last remaining tissue dissolved, dead. The sound of footsteps then walked up to the remains of Shinomori. A new man saw the puddle of acid burned on the ground and smiled. The person had short, spiky red hair and a bony face set with bulging eyes and serrated teeth, giving him the typical ferocious appearance of a criminal " Too lose against a low bounty pirate, Shinomori, your death is of no concern to us. However, I understand that boy is the adoptive son of Phoenix Fire." The bony faced man's serrated teeth smiled as he pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly clipped them. " I think I'll the one who'll confront him next. Him and me should have a little TALK! Hahahaha!" X_X_X_X Meanwhile, Momo and Daniel became exhausted after fighting two assassins and patiently waited for Razi to return. Daniel however didn't care if Razi did return, as he wanted to become the captain of Razi's crew, and Razi not showing up would ensure he got the position. Momo unlike Daniel was worried about Razi as he growed fond of him in the short time they spent together and sat on the ground. " That's not going to make time go faster," Daniel said with a smirk on his face as he stood over Momo. " There's still two minutes left on the timer, Daniel," Momo said as he continued to sit on the ground. " If doing this makes time go slower, then I'll linger on to the feeling our captain will come by any second." " I thought you wanted me to be the captain, Momo?" " No, I think you're cool and all, but I think Razi deserves to be captain since he's more devoted to it than you." " Really? You really think I'm cool. I never thought I'd hear it from anyone's mouth. Especially not from a fishman." " Ta-da! Your beloved captain has returned to his trusted crewmates!" Razi shouted triumphantly as he appeared besides Daniel and Momo. Daniel took one look at Razi, then smiled deviously. " He must've come back scared because he couldn't find the pouch," thought Daniel as he smiled. " So, Razi, did you get our money back?" " Yep." Razi pulled their pouch out and showed it to Daniel. " I don't know how much money's still in it, but here's Momo's pouch safe and sound." " OI! Than that means—" Momo placed his right hand over Daniel's mouth to stop him from saying anything, said, " Congratulations, captain. You've passed the test with only one second to spare. I'll be sure to have your hat made by tomorrow, captain. But for now…" Momo quickly smacked his hands against Razi's cheeks as he turned his captains head to a restaurant ahead of them. " Why don't you have your victory meal. " X_X_X_X Daniel and Momo were both quiet while Razi was enjoying his victory meal. Razi was a ravenous animal to them, crouched over on the table, and gnawing meat away with his bare teeth. First Razi ordered a full roasted turkey, set it on the table, and then stared ripping the meat off with his teeth. " I guess he never learned table manners where he grew up, eh, Momo old pal," Daniel said as he watched Razi eat the full grown turkey. " I guess not, Daniel my human friend." Razi stopped ripping the meat apart, in his ravenous state looked at Momo and Daniel with hungry eyes, shouting, " EAT OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!" However, before Daniel or Momo could even touch the turkey, Razi already ate every last piece of meat. All that was least of the turkey was the bones and endosteum that lined the bones. Razi then laid lazily on the table, his stomach and belly button bloated out, and Razi rubbed his stomach as he licked his lips. A waiter than appeared before Daniel and Momo and handed Daniel a piece of paper. " Guess we're stuck with the bill?" Momo explicated. Daniel took the bill, took a look at it, his eyes bulged out, shouted, " What? They want us to pay 200,000 beli for one turkey? That's way too overpriced!" " But it was so good…" Razi mumbled as he rubbed his now bloated belly. " Either way, there's no way we can pay for it," Momo said. " Guess we're going to have to commit an eat-and-run. When I give the signal, we'll run as fast as we can out of this restaurant and make way for the docks. Who's with me?" " I am," Momo said as he raised his right hand up. "Count me in too," Razi said as he raised his right hand up. Daniel and Momo grabbed their bloated captain and prepared to make a dash for the exit. Both Daniel and Momo were tip-toeing, not uttering a sound, as they managed to bypass dozens of customers without arousing any suspicions. " Excuse me," The voice of a waiter said, but Daniel and Momo ignored him as they both kept walking towards the exit. " You two, hello." Picking up the pace, Daniel and Momo were already at the exit and kicked the door open by using both their feet. " Boss, those two are trying to run away!" " Well catch them! No one gets a free meal from me!" " Aw great," Daniel thought. " Out of all the things that would get us wanted, it's are captains stupid appetite." Category:Blog posts